Guilty as Charged
by It Will Rain
Summary: Michael Westen is accused of killing an Admiral and now the NCIS team is coming after him. Tony will find it harder and harder to bring Michael in. What will happen?


**Burn Notice/NCIS crossover.**

**Because Jeffrey Donovan and Michael Weatherly are incredibly attractive.**

**Jenny is still the director at NCIS and her and Gibbs are dating.**

**M/M Slash, Violence**

**Chapter 1.**

**Tony's POV.**

"Tony!" Ziva shouted as she hit me, waking me up. We were stuck in a car on surveillance duty in Miami. The heat was unbearable right now in August and I definitely wasn't used to it. I still didn't get how we got stuck in Miami to solve this murder. Okay, the victim was a close friend of Gibbs but I don't know why Jenny let him drag us here.

We've been watching this bar named "The Carlito" for the past day since we found out that the suspect likes to hang out there.

The suspect's name is Michael Westen. He's male, 6'1", and has a girlfriend, Fiona Glenanne. He's a burned CIA operative who went rogue. Westen also works with another burned CIA operative Jesse Porter and friend, Sam Axe.

Westen is suspected of killing Admiral Jack Spencer. And by suspected I mean concrete evidence to support the accusation. We have westen on video using a sniper rifle to take out Spencer from a parking garage roof. We also have footage of Westen fleeing the garage in a 1973 Dodge Charger.

All we needed to do was arrest him, which would be the hard part. The CIA has informed us of Westen's intense training and habit of getting out of any situation he's in. Now he was at the bar meeting Glenanne.

"Okay, Westen is here. Let's move in." Ziva said, opening the car door.

"Wait, Ziva." I said, grabbing her wrist. "The CIA told us about his way of weaseling out of everything. I'll be damned if I'm gonna let him escape and leave us trapped in this heat."

She hesitated for a second and then shook my hand off her wrist, getting back into the car.

"Okay Mister Know It All, how should we proceed?" She questioned, getting impatient.

"Well, how about you use your super spy Mossad skills and sneak up on them from the back, and I'll approach them from the front?"

"That is your plan? You couldn't think of anything better?" She remarked.

"Can you?" I asked.

"I think we should call in for backup." She replied.

"And wait? They could leave before we get the opportunity to move in."

"Well, then we will follow them."

"And do what? Wait for backup to arrive again?" I asked, not seeing the logic in her plan.

She didn't reply, but just gave me a look.

"Okay, then let's go." I said, getting out of the car.

I walked over to Ziva and held her hand. She quickly removed her hand from my grip and gave me a puzzled look.

"If they think we're together then it will be less suspicious." I stated.

She understood and interlocked her fingers with mine. We walked over to the crosswalk, smiling and mumbling things through our teeth. We started crossing when we heard the horn of an 18-wheeler. I immediately pushed Ziva out of the way and then removed myself from harm's way.

"You okay?" I asked helping her up.

"Yes, you?"

"Yeah…" I started to say as I looked around. Westen and Glenanne were no where in sight. I turned to Ziva who had just discovered the same.

"Where…" She trailed off. She was in disbelief, we both were. How could they just disappear?

We returned to the car and drove back to the safe house where we were staying.

"Well, where are they?" Gibbs asked as we arrived. He was clearly annoyed and half expecting us to have them and half knowing that we wouldn't.

"They disappeared." Ziva stated.

Gibbs just gave us both a look.

"There was a truck! And then they were… gone."

Gibbs walked towards the door and said, "Come on. McGee found where Westen lives."

Ziva and I just exchanged looks and then followed. 20 minutes later, we arrived a block away from a crappy loft-type thing. We got out of the car and carefully proceeded to the loft. McGee said that the front entrance was the only one. We each carefully snuck up the stairs to the loft, avoiding the windows.

Once we were all at the top of the stairs, Gibbs kicked down the door. I was expecting him to shout something at them, but he didn't.

A second after Gibbs and Ziva and saw that there was no one in there. It was completely empty.

"What do we do now, boss?"

"Nothing." He stated.

We went through all of Westen's things and found absolutely nothing. There was nothing there that could help us build more of a case against him. There wash't even any guns. It was either cleaned out before we got there or wasn't Westen's place. Since McGee found this place, my money was on Westen cleaning out. He was good.

I knew Westen wasn't coming back. Ziva knew it. Gibbs knew it.

We placed a listening device under the desk and put everything back where we found it. Gibbs was the first out the door, but he didn't leave he just stood there, staring outside.

"Boss, what's wrong?" Ziva and I walked over to see just what was wrong.

Our car was completely engulfed in flames. This wasn't an attempt to kill us. No. This, was a warning.

**I'm gonna try to update this story again soon, because I'm on break and I have nothing to do, unless I get distracted with the 3 other stories I have to update. Reviews are always very appreciated and constructive criticism is always good. Thank you! :D**


End file.
